


The Kissing Game

by amusawale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Episode: s11e13 Love Hurts, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: "Love Hurts" for the wincest-impaired.





	The Kissing Game

~~~~Sam growled with annoyance as Dean leaned over Melissa and kissed her, on the mouth.

Because of course he did.

If there was a target to be painted on anyone's back, Dean was always first with his shirt off.

It filled Sam simultaneously with pride, anger, guilt and pity. Dean was everything. The MVP all day, every day. But he persisted in thinking he was always expendable. 

Well, not today.

Uh uh.

No way was Sam letting whatever that thing was near his brother. 

He grabbed Dean and planted one on him before his brother knew what hit him.

Then he stepped back, leaving Dean looking shocked and betrayed. 

"Sam...wha-?"

Then his face darkened like thunder, and he grabbed Sam by the lapels. "Oh no you don't!" He cried before mashing his lips against Sam's. Sam tried to fight him off but it was too late.

" _Dean_ " Sam said in that way that was a full sentence on its own. Dean merely shook his head looking smug. Sam took advantage of his self-congratulation to leap forward, grab Dean by the back of the neck, stick his tongue inside Dean's mouth and plunder him to within an inch of his life. 

For a moment he forgot why he was doing this.

Then Melissa cleared her throat, loudly, and he leaped away from Dean, running for the car.

"Let's go!" He cried, jumping in the driver's seat and starting the engine. Dean got in the passenger side, looking supremely pissed off. Melissa got in the back and they were off to find the witch's lair. 

Dean was huffing continously in annoyance.

"You shouldn't have done that," he grumbled.

"Yeah, back atcha."

Dean glared at him as Sam came careening to a stop at the parking lot of the witch's salon.

"Right...let's do this." he said getting out of the car and taking care to stay out of Dean's reach. Dean followed behind, growling the whole way. They searched the witch's belongings, finally finding the identity of the creature and how it operated.

"Your deepest, darkest desires? Man, I gotta see this one." Dean said.

Sam grimaced, hoping fervently that a spectre of Jess would not appear to tear out his heart. They each took a floor, searching for the creature's heart. Sam heard a step and looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway, unnaturally still, staring at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

Dean took a step toward him, not speaking.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Sam startled because the voice came from _behind_ him.

 He turned to see Dean peering at him from beyond the tarp that separated this room from the stairs. He turned back to see... _other_ Dean was much closer. He stumbled backward, grabbing at the box he'd found with the creature's heart in it and stabbing downward. 

With a scream, the thing disappeared.

"Fuuuck," the real Dean whispered, "What just happened?" 

Sam could not look at him right now. He was still reeling from the shock.

They walked outside to find Melissa and the witch in a life or death battle. Dean ran forward, dispatching the witch with a bullet to the heart, and then they drove Melissa in silence, back to her home.

They said not a word as they drove back to the motel.

"So..." Dean said once he was finished packing, "that just happened."

Sam snorted, eyes on his bag. "Yeah."

Dean took a deep breath. "Sam you should know that I'm still mad at you for kissing me."

Sam whirled on his heel to glare at Dean. "And you should know that I'm mad at you for taking unnecessary risks!" 

"It's what we do!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you made when _I_ do it?"

Dean raised an admonishing finger. "Don't what's good for the goose me, Sam. You know what I mean!"

Sam planted his feet with determination. "Yeah well, too bad because if you put yourself in danger again, I'm gonna be right there at your heels."

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again, turning away.

"You didn't have to kiss me." he said.

Sam covered the space between them in two strides, taking Dean's face in his hands. He leaned down, and meshed his mouth with his brother's, letting his tongue taste and tease as it wished. Dean didn't stop him. In fact his lips were soft and pliant beneath Sam's.

"Why don't you go ahead and stop me then?" he asked pulling back.

Dean simply stared.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

Sam looked into his eyes, his own intent. Then he leaned in again and took possession of Dean's lips. This time, he had no intention of giving them back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this on my phone in the loo. Just thought I'd share.


End file.
